Chef Kei!
by estr
Summary: "Be my personal assistant for one month""You want me to be your maid?""I said personal assistant" Right. Hikari's going to be Takishima's maid in exchange for teaching her to cook. Why so desperate Hikari?Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

Im Hikari. A simple 16 year old girl who's been dreaming of becoming a doctor and yes this is my last year in high school. My parents enrolled me in Hakusen University –an exclusive elite school for rich and smart students. This school has also its elementary and college department and I'm planning to continue my studies here after I graduated. However, I need to pass their requirement—it is to have straight A's in all subjects from first year to fourth year. It is the only way for you to be admitted. I heard that there are only 5-10 students every year that were able to pass the requirement. I was challenged, so I worked hard, not only for myself but also for my parents (who are always busy in their own works) to be proud of me. It turned out nice. My three years in this institution was successful. I am now on the last level. Will everything still be the same?

***In my country, there are three levels in education, Primary education, Secondary education and College. Primary education (preschool, kinder garten, and elementary)—4 years old to 11 or 12 years old. Secondary or high school—11 to 15 or 16. And college—16 to 19.***

Chapter 1: This day is a hassle!

I woke up, fixed my bed and myself. I took a bath and dressed up my uniform. "Im ready" I said as I was looking myself at the mirror.

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked my four-year old little brother while i was walking down the staircase.

Our house was really big. It consists of 3 floors. My room is in the second floor so I need to walk in the staircase.

"I heard that dad went to meeting in France and mom?...she just disappeared" he said. He was sitting in the sofa, reading a newspaper.

"Seriously. They didn't even say goodbye to us!" I complained. I sat next to him.

"Aren't you already used to it?" he asked. No expression.

"I do, but, they're still our parents and.."

"Sis. What time is it?" he cut me off. Obviously not interested in my opinion.

I rolled my eyes then I looked at my watch. "Its 7:48…7:48!" I freaked out. "Im late! Bye!" I dashed towards our door.

Yeah. That's my life. My dad is a workaholic while my mom, a very rampant person who always want to go on trips around the world. I have a brother—Mikee. He doesn't go to school. He studies at home. If you'll ask me if he's smart? I'd say he's a genius.

Our school wasn't that far from our house so every time I go to school, I walk. But right now, I RUN!

"Need a ride?" it was our driver. I really appreciate his kindness but I don't like going to school using those expensive cars.

"Thank you but I think I'm fine running. It's an exercise you know?" I smiled.

"If that's what you want ma'am, I mean Hikari" he said. Then I continued running.

We have 18 maids in our house. Actually we don't really need a lot of maids but I keep on hiring. Because I really pity those people with no jobs. We have 3 drivers. Noticed that they aren't calling me ma'am. I don't like being called like that since I treat them like my own family too.

Im now in the hallway and im still running. "What? Uhm. I already said that the other day!" I was thinking of some excuses. I just hope that it won't affect my grades or else my dream will sink.

"This is it!" I muttered when im already near the door of my classroom. I took a deep breath then I slammed the door open. I bowed my head. "Im sorry im late. Please don't less my grades!" I said. I looked up. "Huh?" Nobody is listening. They're all doing their own things. Finally someone noticed my presence.

"The teacher is out" she said. It was Anne. The class secretary. She's always been so kind to me ever since I came in this school.

"Yeah, look at them" I said, joking. She smiled.

"By the way, Mr. Principal wants to see you" she said.

"Again? Okay I gotta go. Thanks by the way" I said then I left the room.

"What's up with the principal? He's been calling me in his office often" I thought "Last time, he said that I'll be representing our school for this investigatory project. What is he going to tell me again? Ah ha!" an idea popped in my head. "I know. Maybe he'll give me an award or something. This will be one way to get my parents attention." Then I started smiling.

I opened the door. "Good morning Ms. Hanazono, have a seat" the principal said. He was smiling. He looked excited.

"Thank you sir" I said politely then I sat.

"We're having a transferee!" he yelled. How straight. He didn't make any introductions.

"Oh, yeah. Transferee. Say what?" Oh well, I was concentrating on my idea. But what's up with the transferee? And what about the awards?

"I know you're shocked too"

What shock? No im not. I said in my mind.

I tried to smile. "But sir, why-why are you so happy?'' I asked.

"Well, Ms. Hanazono, you're always been the best in you class. You always win contests and been pride of our school for three years until now."

"And…?"

"There's a two of you!" he said. So energetic. Had he drank a lot of coffee?

"What..two?" I asked. Dunno. It's like my brain make stopped working.

"You and the transferee. Both of you will be the best pair of students in the country!"

Now this is shocking!

"Believe me he's a genius"

"G-g-enius?..P-pair?" I stammered.

"Uh-huh. I forgot to tell you yesterday, that there will be two participants in each school. It's a team work"

"Okay" I said. I got it.

He looked at his watch. "Oh! It's time for your next class!" he said.

I stood up from my chair. "I'll be leaving now sir. Thank you!" I bowed my head. He nodded. Then I walked to the door.

"And by the way. Please, don't tell this to others. One more thing, meet me tomorrow in this office after class"

"Yes." Then I left the room. All things are still normal. Nobody really knows about the transferee. I sighed. "I hope things will still be normal up until tomorrow" I thought.

After class, I went to library. I remembered what the principal said. _"Believe me, he's a genius". _We'll be working together since we're partners. But still I won't let him look down on me. I need to increase my knowledge! Yeah right, but that's not the main reason why im going to library. I also need to research for my…our project.

I went to the third floor of the building since it is where I could find the books concerning living things. If I were a cook, my specialty would be biology. It's my forte. So im hoping that biology will be the center of this project.

Im facing one of the bookshelves in that room. Im reading each book's title. "Gotcha!" I muttered when I finally found the book im looking for. I was about to pull it but someone pulls it too in the other side of the shelf.

"Mr. I got this first" I said, whispering. Im still pulling the book.

"Who said so?" he answered. Judging his voice, he's a guy.

"Please, just give it to me." I pleaded.

"No way." He insisted

"What?" Aaaagh! Im pissed off. Ladies first! He doesn't know how to be a gentle man.

"Give it to me! I need it more than you do!" I was already shouting. Good thing, only few people heard it. They stared at me. The librarian? She was calling someone on the phone. Wew! I was close in humiliating myself.

I pulled the book harder, he really won't let go.

"I got this FIRST!" I repeated.

"I did." He said.

"No! You didn't!"

"I did"

"I said, no, you didn't!" Just when I was pulling the book harder with all I might…my hand slipped.

"Thank you!" the boy said obviously mocking me.

I was thrown out with the book in the next book shelf and it collapsed! All of the books we're thrown right in front of my face! I was wrong of what I said a while back. I totally embarrassed myself in front of everybody. Even the librarian noticed me and walked straight to me with an angry at the same worried look. Worried, maybe because I totally messed up on the books.

"What happened to you?" the librarian asked. She lends me a hand. I stood up with her help. I don't really know what to say. So I decided to apologize.

"Im sorry ma'am!" I apologized sincerely. I even a bowed my head. "Don't worry, I'll fix it up." Then I started picking up the books on the floor.

"That's enough." She said. "All of you! Continue what you're all doing!" she said when she saw that people are still starring at me.

"Im really sorry!" I said.

"You're already forgiven. The janitor will be the one fixing the books." She said.

"Thank you ma'am." Still lucky that the rude librarian was absent and this one is kind.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes. I think it's already late so im going home now" I said. It's already 5:03.

"Alright." Then she left.

I clenched my fists. Im not finish yet! I said my mind. I looked at the all of the tables, I can't find that guy who caused all this things. I didn't see his face but when I see the book he's reading, I'll recognize him. I can't find him there. Maybe he's still there. I went to the other side of the shelf where it all started. And he's was there, he was sitting in the corner and was holding the book. It covered his face. I went straight to him. I pulled the book.

"What the-" I paused. He was sleeping. He looked like an innocent kid. He's face was far from being rude. It was like my anger dissolved. But I remembered what happened a while ago. Im fuming again. I was about to speak when my phone rang. I looked at the screen. _Annoying._ It was my brother. I immediately left the room before everybody will notice me again.

"What? Something wrong" I asked

"Yeah. Mom called, she's asking if you're already home." He said.

"What a phenomenon!"I said exaggeratedly. Well, my mom normally doesn't care about us—me and Mikee. She just does what she wants even after she got married and gave birth to me. Even my Dad who's always on work. He goes home rarely and when he's home he just lock himself in the study room. I always feel like I don't have a mother and a father. An orphan.

"What? You're going home?"

"Yes."

"Bye!" he said then he hanged up.

"Right! I gotta go"

"Im home!" I said. _"Maybe Mikee is in the study room." _I thought. Since he's the only one who greets me every time I go home, well except for the maids. I walked straight to my room. I dumped myself in the bed. I closed my eyes, still realizing what just happened.

_The transferee._

_The rude guy._

_My mom._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A familiar guy

Our teacher. If he's not absent he's late. I yawned. I don't have enough sleep last night because there are some things that kept bugging me. I tried my best to ignore it, but still, it was not successful and so I ended up into a decision. I'll take a nap. "Everybody is busy. No one will notice" I thought then I leaned my head on the table then I closed my eyes.

"Okay class. Sorry for being late"

Everybody went back to their own seats.

"I have good news! We have a transferee. A new student!"

"_Really? Is he a boy?"_ said the girls

"_No it should be a girl!" _said the boys

"_Oh, shut up!"_

Then everybody was noisy again.

"Calm down class. Here it comes!"

Then the new student stepped into the room.

The girls began to squeal. The boys were a little disappointed and annoyed because this new student is gathering the attentions.

"Introduce yourself." the teacher said to the transferee.

"My name is Kei Takishima"

He wasn't smiling.

"_He's so cute!"_

"_He looked mysterious and I like that!" _said the other.

"_They're really noisy as ever. Are they using an amplifier?" _I thought. I can hear their noises but I tried to ignore it by covering my ears using my hand.

"Okay Kei, I'll assign a seat for you. Let's see.." The teacher was looking for a vacant seat.

_"Sir! It's vacant here!"_ A girl said, raising her hand.

_"No Sir! Here!" _Another girl raised her hand.

"Are you fine seating in the back?" the teacher asked the student.

"Any will do." The student answered.

"Okay."

Then new student walked to his seat.

"Okay class, Help Kei to get familiar in the school. I'll be leaving now."

"Yes"

"_He's sitting with the sleeping nerd." _A girl said.

"_Wait, why is she sleeping?"_

"_Because she's sleepy. Duh!"_

"_I said shut up!"_

Ugh! I cannot sleep anymore! I can't take it, they reached the maximum level! I thought. I stood up.

"Why are you all shouting! Was the canteen on fire?" I yelled. I opened my eyes. Oopsie! The class was on total silence. All eyes on me.

"Just kidding". I laughed, it was obviously fake. I sat down. I looked at my right side.

_Now who's this?_ A guy. He was reading a book._ Wait, a minute…_I analyzed his facial features.

_He looked so familiar. Just when did I saw him? _I think for a while.

_Whhaaaaaat! _Then I finally remembered.

It was him! It was really him! The guy who stole my book. The one who humiliated me to everybody.

He caught me starring at him.

"What?" he asked with his expression of annoyance.

I was caught off guard. I don't know what to say. I was speechless.

"I know im good-looking enough but don't look at me as if I don't know" Then he lowered his head and continued reading.

Jaw dropped. Say what! Yeah, he really is good-looking but…What am I saying! I tried to calm myself but every time I see his face, I will end up remembering what just happened yesterday. And so I failed. I loosed my temper.

"You. Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered innocently, still reading his book. Dammit! Acting like he doesn't know anything.

"You should have just given the book to me." I stood up. I clenched my fists.

"What are you saying? You're barking at the wrong tree." Still not looking at me. So irritating.

I grasped his collar and pulled him so he could stand up. I can see in his face that he was shocked. I too was shocked of what I did. It so unlike me. Everybody stared at us.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HUMILIATE ME TO EVERYBODY!" my voice rose. I can hear my classmates' murmurs.

"_Do they know each other?"_

"_Why is she so angry at him? Look at him; he looked so nice and gentle"_

Suddenly, the door opened.

"I forgot my— book.._" _It was our teacher. I immediately let go of him. This is a big problem! In our position a while back it looked like I was gonna punch him.

"Sir! Ahh. We're acting. It's for our subject in Arts." I excused. "Right?" Then I hit the stomach of that person (You know what I mean) using my elbow.

"Y-yeah." He said.

"Ahh. I thought…you two we're…Don't mind Me., Im just over-reacting." Then he got his book.

"Then, continue what you're doing" He said. I sighed. But before he could reach the door he looked back again. "Hikari, getting along with the transferee, that's good." Then he left.

"Hey! Why are you attacking me?" He asked.

"Y-you-r-e the transferee?" Damn! Why am I stammering?

"Yeah. What if I tell that teacher what REALLY happened."

"No! I mean…I know you're just playing innocent. I know you know what im talking about." I still insisted

"Are you cra—?" he didn't finish his sentence.

**HIS P.O.V**

_Book. Humiliate. Book. Humiliate. AH hah!_

**END OF HIS P.O.V**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He's laughing.

"What?" I asked. Arrgh! He's annoying me.

"I remembered it already. The girl struggling for a biology book."

"And you…the guy who doesn't know how to be a gentleman, the one who doesn't have manners." I smiled with sarcasm.

The bell rang…

That's when I noticed that everyone was starring at us as if they're watching a movie. I ignored them and immediately get out on the room.

I was walking on the hallway. "Damn! How can he be the transferee?"

"Well, that's life." A voice from the back. I definitely know its owner.

"What do you want? Stop following me!" I said.

"Im not. It's not my fault that this is the only way in going to the principal's office."

"Wha-?" After a few moments we reached the principal's office. There's no one there.

That guy went to the table "Hey, Look at this." He said. It was a note.

_-Wait-_

Seriously. Wait? What was that? He's gonna make me wait with this? Aargh! I sat in one of the chairs in front of the table. So was he. We we're facing each other so I turned my head.

He was smiling at me. Smiling without a reason? Crazy.

After a few seconds, Finally the principal arrived.

"Hello Mr. Takishima! Ms. Hanazono too." He greeted.

"Good morning sir!" We answered in chorus. I glared at him. he just kept on looking at me innocently.

How annoying! I thought.

"I called you here, to discuss about the contest you're going to attend" The principal said. Again, how straight forward.

"Im not going to pressure you, since the contest will be held the next six months, but still you need to think about the title of your project as soon as possible. I advise the two of you to hang out.".

Now what is he saying! Hang-out? You're gonna be kidding me.

"So that, you both will be comfortable in opening up your ideas. That's all for today. I still have a meeting, so _adieus!_

We're already outside the office but still the word "hang-out" is still echoing in my head. I know, im just exaggerating but I really can't imagine myself and this ill-mannered guy to be friends. I frowned.

"Don't be stupid. I too doesn't like that idea. But why not? Later." That annoying Kei left. Leaving me with a confused brain.

"Did he..No he just… HE READ MY MIND!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Start of something new

I thought this year will be like the other three years of my life in high school. _School, study, no problem, school, study, no problem_. But what's this?

I can hear my teacher and my classmates coughing. It's not an epidemic disease okay? It's just that I ruined..more like destroyed our TLE kitchen.

***TLE: Technology and Lively hood Education***

"Ms. Hanazono!" yelled by Ms. Lee—our TLE teacher. 33 years old. Old maiden.

"Y-yes ma'am." I slowly stood up. Before the explosion happened, I immediately hid in the table. I knew that this thing would happen.

"How many times would I tell you, not to panic when you're cooking!" She looked angry now.

"Im really sorry ma'am". I bowed my head.

"I know that you can fix this mess, but please.." she stopped. Well, I already know what she is trying to say.

"..or else, I will give you an F! Class dismiss." Then she immediately got out from the room. I bet, she will fix herself since her face were full of black coal.

I sighed. Remember? I need to get straight A's! I don't know why I never learned how to cook. I already had a thousand of tutors for cooking. Some of them were professional cooks, but one thing is the same. Everybody of them gave up on me and quitted. I never thought that this thing will be the biggest problem of my life! I saw Kei in the corner of my eye, He is leaning in the wall. Reading. All of sudden he looked at me. What now? Like I care!

"You alright?". Akira asked. One of my classmates. But I consider her one of the closest friend I had in my entire high school life.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking". I half smiled.

Three girls pass by. "Who would have thought that, the most intelligent girl in the campus, doesn't know..More like suck in cooking". Then she laughed, and so with the other two girls she had with.

I wasn't angry or shocked of what they did. This is the first time they insulted me right in front of my face but I know that they already insulted my behind my back. They are fakers. They discovered my weak point so they had the courage to do that.

"Hey, aren't you gonna fight back?". Akira asked.

"No. I'd rather think about my problem." I said, coolly. I smiled at those girls. They walked out.

"Good!"

"The problem is, where do you think will I find a good cook who's willing to teach me whatever may happen, no matter how long the time that I will learn?"

"Uhhhhhh…"

"Yeah you don't have to say it, its completely hopeless."

"Who knows? An angel will save you.."

"Right! an angel". I laughed.

_The next day_

"Oh my! You didn't say that you're good in cooking." The teacher complimented Kei.

Kei smiled.

Darn. If only he wasn't an ill-mannered guy I would say that we can be good friends.

"Class dismiss".

I closed my fists. Why do I feel like im insecure? Arg! I stood up from my chair then suddenly Akira came rushing over me.

"What's with that grin?". I asked.

"I think, I already found a solution on your problem". She said. She was more excited than I.

"What? I mean who?"

"Kei Takishima".

"…" _Haaaahh?_

"Hey! You okay?"

"yeah, yeah.."

"So what do you think?"

"NO".

"Why?" She was disappointed.

"It cant be, we aren't friends."

"You're kidding..The both we're practicing acting on the first day of school right?"

So she still remembered that. I sighed. It's funny that they believed it.

"Fine. Im just helping you. No matter what your decision is, I'll be out with it." She left.

She got a point. Why don't just forget all what happened and just start it a-a-a-a-a-a-all over again. Why not?.

After class, I went to library…and im with the most annoying person I my whole world—Kei. But still my mission is more important. Its already five minutes and still he wasn't talking. There was a long SILENCE.

"Can we be friends?" I asked. GREAT! _Can we be friends? _Nice start Hikari! Agh! What was that? Why do I feel like I wanna hit myself. I cannot take back what I said. All of a sudden, he started laughing.

"Now, if you don't want to its fine with me!"

"Wait—I was just amused okay? And what favor do you wanna ask?"

"Fav—" I paused. This guy. He's a mind reader.

"Alright! Mr. Takishima. I just want you to teach me how to cook." At last, I said it.

That face. It's obvious that he's preventing his self to laugh.

"Look. Im serious".

"Well, Ms. Hanazono, I cant"

"Give me valid reasons!"

"I don't want to and I don't want to."

"Please! Please! I will do everything, just teach me!" Yeah I know. In sounded so desperate. Wasn't I?

"EVERYTHING?"

"hmmm…"

"Then Im sorry.."

"FINE! Im gonna do EVERYTHING just to make you say yes."

"Repeat it."

"Okay. I know there's something you want me to do. What?" But before he could speak I snapped. "no crazy things!"

"Don't yell."

"Im sorry"

"Be my personal assistant for one month."

"SAY WHAT?" I was jaw dropped.

"You heard it right."

"wait, wait, wait, wait..You want me to be your slave?"

"I said personal assistant."

I ignored what he said.

"I said no crazy things!" He's really testing my patience.

"Its my best not crazy idea that popped in my mind. Its not my fault." He said. Looking at me like an innocent kid.

"NO"

"Okay." Then he acted like he really doesn't care. Was it just me? Why do I see these words: okay-im-just-gonna-watch-your-grades-sink written all over his face. I realized whether he speak or not, just by having his presence makes me sick. Such an annoying brat!

Take it or leave it. I asked myself. I can see that there was no other option. It's just answering a question whether you like it or yes. I cant blame myself. Cooking is really my weakness.

"Wait. I'll do it."

"Start tomorrow!" he said. What was that? He's really making fun of me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – First Day Of My Job

After class…

I dropped the pile of hard cover books on the table. The pile is so high that I couldn't even see the way I was walking.

"There" I said clasping my two hands.

"hmm.." Then Kei started counting the books. "1,2,3…..31,32,33." He counted.

"Okay. Im done with this." I said. I was about to leave then he said something.

"Biology for young readers" He murmured. "I don't remember that I wrote this on my list."

"Wha–?"

"This should be, Biology made easy for young reader"

"So what's the difference? That "made easy" part was just added!" I complained. I wont let him make me go back again in the library which is 500 meters away from our room.

"….." He didn't say anything. He just kept on starring at me. A stare that can kill. Arg! I give up..

"Hey, Mr. Takishima. Tell me, what are you gonna do with all this books?" He's really abusing me for the fact that im his "slave" for a month.

"Read?" He said. Innocently.

I sighed. "Will you answer me normally."

"But that was a norm–" That's when I also stared at his eyes. Who said that I cannot do what he can?

"Nothin'. Its just that I can see that you're already getting fat, that's when I thought you need exercise".

I looked at my body. "Th-that was so straight forward". Im still trying to recover on what he just said."

"See, your master is worrying about his slave. How generous of me."

"Come to think of it. Im doing this just for a month and if he teaches me to cook..that will be a lifetime benefit." I said. Talking to myself.

"How positive" He commented.

"Shut up!" I stomped my feet hardly im planning to leave the room.

"Don't forget the Biology MADE EASY for young readers".

A moment later….

"Biology MADE EASY for young readers" I said. Emphasizing the MADE EASY part.

"Thank you"

"Yeah whatever" I looked at my wrist-watch to see what time is it. "Its 6:57!" I yelled.

"Aw..Why are you yelling again?" He said while covering his ears.

"You cow! This is all you fault" I held his collar just like when I realized that he's the one who stole my book. But then I realized there's no time getting angry.

"I need to see Toby!" Then I left the room. I dint even noticed that I said the last five words aloud which was supposed to be just in my mind. But I really need to go home else Mikee will kill me.

This is for **yassui.** Thanks for the review. Thankie!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I checked the clock. Its 6:59. I woke up early, though its Saturday. Speaking of Saturday. Its Saturday today! At least I won't see his face. I suddenly felt hungry. I haven't eaten dinner last night, I was too exhausted. Why? That idiot just made me do this and do that, the whole day. No. The WHOLE WEEK!

And so, I went out and look for food in the kitchen. I was walking in the staircase when I noticed my li'l brother with someone in the living room. They're playing chess. I cannot see the face of the man with my brother because I was standing behind him. But I can tell that it's not my dad. Im sure of that. This is the first time that Mikee brought a visitor in our house. Odd.

"Why so early brother?" I asked, making my voice a little loud. "and whom are you with?'' I continued to ask.

The man turned around and faced me.

"Hello" he said. He was smiling! Guess who? Kei Takishima.

"What are you…d-doing here?"

He laughed. "Have you tried looking yourself in the mirror?"  
"What?" That's when I noticed that I forgot to fix myself. My hair is a mess. I am wearing pajamas. What the heck! I immediately got back to my room. That was embarrassing! I fixed myself. Then I opened the door.

"Now what are you doing here?" Raising my one eyebrow.

"I thought you were excited that you forgo—''

"What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"Im here to teach you how to cook".

I got excited. "Great! I'll tell you the way to the kitchen". I smiled. Don't know why? It was like my life was full of hope again.

"Mood swings?"

"Shut up!" I was still smiling.

-"What's this?" He looked shock.

"Kitchen". I simply answered.

"Well it doesn't look like it is. What with the wall covered with metal?"

"Stop asking questions. Let's start". I was kinda irritated. I know, the kitchen really do look weird. It was covered with metal to prevent me from destroying the whole house in case I messed up. My parents still care for me..or the house.

"Let's start with the basics". He said. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH.

We're making a pan cake. I did the mixing. He scratched his head. "Its not like that..how many times am I gonna tell you.." He went to my back and held my right hand to GUIDE me. "..do it slowly if you don't know how to do it fast and I said in circular motion..you're spilling!" he continued lecturing me.

"Yeah, I got it, I got it. Now, move a li'l farther away from me. Im claustrophobic." I said. I was feeling uneasy.

He followed. After a few seconds..

"Who's Toby?"

"My…"

"Boyfriend?"

I frowned.

"So, he really is your boyfriend!"

I rolled my eyes. I gave him an its-none-of-your-business-look.

"Seriously?"

"Toby!" I said, as I looked behind me. I rushed towards him.

"A rat?"

"yeah. MY BOYFRIEND." I gave him a sarcastic smile.

He laughed.

"Laugh at yourself. Paranoid."

"I thought Toby is a monkey." He continued laughing.

".." I started stabbing the bowl with the spoon.

"Hey, stop that it will.."

CRACK

The bowl was divided into two.

**Thank you** mimietgigi, Noeyyy , czarina and yassui for reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The bell rang. I looked at the vacant chair beside me, as I have thought its still vacant. Hurray! I'll mannered guy is absent. I'll mannered guy is absent! I sung. I really want to celebrate at least I can take my rest for this day. Nobody will be nagging me. But, why do I find myself asking questions 'why?' Intriguing, I guess. What if he got kidnapped, bumped by a car, what if he's dead now? I suddenly became worried. If that happens, I will never learn how to cook!

Afternoon.

All of a sudden, I want to kill Kei! I want to put him inside the freezer or choke him to death! ARGG!

Im still here, all alone. Trying to finish this thing ALONE. Oh well, our bio teacher just want us to submit a bio report for 1 and a half hours. Others got no problem with that since they got their own lab partners. Who's my lab partner? No other than the guy who sits in the vacant chair beside me. Great! Fate really loves me.

Everybody was able to finish their works except for us, I mean ME.

Thanks for my very "considerate" teacher who still gave me a chance.

"Okay, I'll let you finish and submit it but do it here inside the school". He said.

I was expecting that he'll make me continue it tomorrow since its already late. I sighed. At least he gave me a chance. At 5:30 he went home, he said that I will just give my report to the guard. If this isn't 25% of my grade. I continued to work on it and after a few minutes I finished it. I noticed that the sky is much darker than usual and 'twas covered with thick clouds. After I gave my report to the gurad, I walk straight home. Hoping that rain wont overtake me. But the rain won. Im wet already. I don't have an umbrella. My brother called a while back, asking me if our driver will fetch me. I refuse. I don't wanna bother them. Mr. Yuikimura was sick, Mr. Sakamoto had a day off because his wife gave birth and Mr. Hiroto, I know is already tired. I ran as fast as I could. After a few moments, at last I reached the house. I saw Mr. Hiroto in the garage.

"I was about to fetch you." he said. He looked worried.

"Ms. Hiroto, im fine now. You can continue resting." I said.

"But, you're all wet.."

"That's why im going inside now. You too Mr. Hiroto. Its cold here." and so the two of us went inside.

"Are you alright?" said by Mrs. Hiroto, wife of Mr. Hiroto, she is one of our maids.

I smiled. "Im definitely fine. Achoo!"

"Im gonna prepare you a bath. Take this." She gave me a towel and a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hiroto".

"You know, its my duty to serve you. Im goin' now:

"Okay." Then I sipped in my mug.

**By the way.. Hikari isn't claustrophobic.. XD Its kinda actually sarcasm.. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Im reading and secretly observing. Ive been out yesterday, and I know something's wrong. Something happened while im out. Hmm…

I heard some conversations of my classmates.

"Yesterday, Kei was absent and now Hikari.."

"But you see, Kei is here now. What's happening with the both of them?"

"Off topic, have you finished the bio report?" Another girl popped out.

"Yes. In fact, I was the second to the last to finish it. Im wondering if Hikari was able to do it all by herself"

"So, she was the last?"

"Yup. Teacher's here. Later!"

_Hikari is my lab partner…_

-Tick tock tick tock

"I can't believe this! I yelled. I rose from lying. I touched my head. It's hot but my feeling is fine. _I guess?_ Im wasting my time here, I need to catch up with my lessons now" I got up from my bed, fix myself, I wore my uniform and put on my backpack.

"Sure Mrs. Hiroto won't let me go to school." So I tiptoed. It was pretty funny because I was acting like a spy.

I waited for the right timing, I opened the door and

"What are you doing here" Surprised. It was Kei Takishima

"I thought you're sick?" He said, ignoring my question. I heard Mrs. Hiroto's voice saying, "Did you find the right door, Kei?. She was in the first floor so she probably can't see me and Kei.

"Yes. Bu—" Before he could finish his sentence, immediately pulled him inside my room.

"Don't you dare tell Mrs. Hiroto what you saw!" I warned or else, I'll be having very long sermon.

"Aah. That explains it, you're escaping, but I thought you're sick?" Then he placed his left hand on my forehead.

GOOSEBUMPS…

I moved away farther.

"Who gave you a permission to touch me!"

"Hey! You're burning! And your face is red." He sounded like he's in panic. Is he serious? I don't know. My head is spinning. Not now! But I guess my body is giving up. My eyes..its slowly closing.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

The last thing I remembered is falling in his arms.

I had a dream.

"Mom and Dad's here". Mikee told me.

I immidiatle jumped from my bed and fix myself. Im really excited. I got out from my room. My eyes searched fro them. They're in the first floor. I went to them.

"Good morning mom and dad!" I greeted them. Smiling widely.

They haven't greeted me back. Their faces..expressionless. I ignored that and continued talking.

"Im havinga great time in school, in fact. Im one of the candidates for first honor."

They still ignored me. They were like mannequins, looking in the same direction. I clenched my fists and lowered my head. Of course, Im not gonna hit them. I don't want to cry. I don't wanna show them that im giving up.

"I..I..I am pregnant"

That's when they looked at me with a shocked face.

"W-who's the father?" My dad asked.

All of a sudden, the door opened, Kei appeared.

"Him".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"That will definitely never gonna happen!" I woke up.

"Will you refrain from yelling..noisy." He said.

"Sorry..What are you doing here!"

He sighed. "That will never gonna happen. Your last words suitd you so much. You'll never gonna stop from yelling".

"Okay. Okay. What are you doing here" I whispered.

"Better. Im here to accompany you."

"Okay…What?"

"Believe it or not. So what about the will never gonna happen thing?"

"Nothing. Yeah. Nothing." I sat in the side of the bed.

"Hmm. So you we're dreaming. Tell me what happened. Was I there?" He said, smiling. He seemed interested. Ha? Where'd he got that answer?

"How did you ended up with that conclusion?"

"Well…."

"Yeah, I was dreaming but you weren't there". I partly admitted.

"I don't believe it. I heard you say my name when you were sleeping.

_I do talk while I sleep! Ehhh! Great!_

"Ah eh.." I couldn't think of another excuse.

"Come on. Tell me.

I glared at him. "Why would I tell you?" I raised my one eyebrow.

He stood up and sat beside me.

"Because…" He whispered in my ear. "I will post your picture on the bulletin board in school tomorrow then everybody will see it".

"What picture?" He's making me nervous.

"This." He showed his phone. I was sleeping and my mouth…Opened wide.

Embarrassing.

I tried to snatch it but he was too fast.

"Fine, you idiot!"

I told him the story.

"And that's it. I did that to get the attention of my parents. Though it was a lie.

"You said that im the father of your child?"

"Don't make me repeat it. And its just a dream, it will never gonna happen.

"Who knows?" He smirked.

I glared at him, then I threw a pillow to him. Too bad, he caught it. I was expecting it to land on his face.

"So, you think that your parents doesn't care about you, that's why you want to get their attention and that's why.."

"I want to learn how to cook. And have straight A's in all subjects." I continued his sentence.

"Hmm. Let me guess, you wanted to study in there in college too."

"Right."

"I wonder what will happen to you if I will no longer teach you how to cook"

"Are you trying to piss me off again? Don't make me throw that thing to you." I said looking at the glass above the table.

"No. Not really. And please, avoid being violent. Its not cute at all.". He said while stretching his arms.

"Anyways, its your fault why im here."

"Sorry". He said.

"Say what?"

"I said sorry. What else do you want me to do?"

"Hmm. Let me think. Right! Jump in a pool, but drain the water first".

"So, can I use your pool?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, ofcourse." I absent mindedly answered. I didn't expect that to be his answer.

"Wait what? You're not gonna do it, aren't you?"

"But you said.."

"Fine. Fine. I was just kidding. And I don't wanna lose you…(PAUSE) My only way to get straight A's in that subject." What was that? Now I wanted to hit myself and faint and wake up no more. Okay, im only exaggerating. Erase! Erase!

AWKWARD

"C is for cookie and cookie is for me." I sang. "Wanna have some snacks? Are you hungry?" I asked. Just to avoid the awkward silence.

"Yeah. I do but.."

"Yeah! Im a fan of _bat_man." Im starting to be impressed with myself. Im really good in avoiding topics.

Phone Call.

"Excuse me." It was Kei's. He immediately left the room.

"I completely forgot that. Sorry." Kei left the room and took the phone call. It was his Dad.

"You better come now. The Doctor Mizuno is waiting." Said the other line.

"I understand." He hang up. He again entered Hikari's room to get his things.

"You're going? What about the cookies?" Hikari asked.

"Maybe, some other time." _If there will still be time._

His face was blank but I can detect that something's wrong through his voice.

"Okay. I gotta go"

"Kei Takishima."

He looked back.

"Arigatou!"

He smiled and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The usual. Wake up, fix myself, eat breakfast and walk to school. I opened the door of our classroom and saw the empty chair of Kei Takishima. So am I going to add _No Kei Takishima_ on the list of my usuals? I sighed. Seriously? What is he doing? Okay fine. He's a genius but he still have the duty to go to school else he wants to be kicked out. Again, I sighed. Seriously? What do I care?

After class, of course, the usual, im going home. As I was walking to the gate, I saw Kei Takishima standing inside the green house. I can see him because hello? The building is made of clear glass. What is he doing there? Skipping class just to by stand there. Now this is unusual. I headed to the green house.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Bystander?" I asked. He stared at me, i stared back. He was wearing a white shirt and a denim pants. I never thought that Kei Ta-wait. Why am I always mentioning his whole name. Okay, I never thought the Takishima would look like my favorite anime character L!

"Who are you?" He began to speak.

I froze. What the hell is who are you? I was about to ask _"Has zombies eaten your brain" _when someone behind my back spoke. I looked back.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay and rest."

Wahhh! Another Takishima! I looked in from of me and L-like Takishima is still there.

"Hikari?" Said by the Takishima behind my back.

"I never thought that you are a doppelganger."

He laughed.

"He's my twin, Takishima Takumi." He explained.

"Twin! You never told me."

"You never asked." He was still smiling. He tapped my head.

"And yeah, you also never told me that you already have a girlfriend." That so-called Takumi asked.

"What girlfrined?" I asked. I think he is being misled.

"You never asked." Kei answered. They both laughed.

"I dont get you both, I think I better go home now." I was about to go to the exit when Takumi held my hand.

"Wait, I still haven't introduced myself formally." He then smiled. A smile that can make you stammer.

"N-nice m-meeting you. Im Hikari Hanazono."

CRAP! I really did stammer.

Then Kei placed his arms on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you really need to go home, Toby's waiting."

I glared at him and removed his arm harshly.

"That hurts!" He complained.

Ignored him. "Fine then goodbye!"

As I was walking, I really can't help thinking about Takumi. There is something different on his deep set green ayes. Why do I feel like there is something behind those smiles.

"Ugh! Nevermind!"

THUD.

"Aw. What is this pole doing on my way or rather what am I doing on the pole's way?" I got up and touched my forehead. Great! Its bleeding. I brought out my handkerchief to cover my wound. _I'll fix this at home._ I thought. I was about to continue walking when a black car stopped by. The door opened and a person showed up. It was Takumi. It not that hard to distinguish who's Kei or Takumi. Kei has a pair of brown cat like eyes while Takumi has a deep set green eyes.

"Are you alright? I saw you bumped with the pole." He asked.

"Im fine. You see.." I raised my both hands. "Im well"

"You're forehead!"

_AHH! Hikari, really!"_

"This is only a slight wound. I can manage."

"No. That needs some stitches. Let's go."

"What?What?Where?" I panicked.

"To the hospital." He answered.

"Am I being a nuisance to you?" I asked. The car started moving.

"What nuisance?" He laughed.

"Im going there too."

"Are you sick?"

"I.. I'll just do some check-ups."

"Ahh. Okay."

AT THE HOSPITAL. Specifically in the hallway.

"Hello Mr. Takishima." A nurse smiled.

"Ah! You're here, we'll see you later Mr. Takishima." Another nurse smiled.

"Mr. Takishima, How are you?" I think its a doctor this time."Im fine." Takishima answered.

I felt like im invisible."Why do everybody know you here?" I asked.

"There you go." he said ignoring my question. We stopped from walking and he directed me into a certain room with a doctor.

"I'll wait for you outside."

"Okay." Not long after, my wound is finished.I saw Takumi waiting outside. I sat beside him.

"By the way, where's Kei?" I asked.

"He was suppose to accompany me here but he needs to go to the principal's office so I went first." He explained.

"Ahhh.."

"Why are you looking for him?"

"W-what?" Right. Why am I looking for him? I dont know smiled and stretched my cheeks.

"You're so cute when you do that?"

"What that?" Then somebody spoke behind me.

"Are you stalking me?" He shot a suspicious look. It was Kei removed his hands from my cheeks.

"Stalk you face!" I stood up.

"Hey! What happened to your forehehead?"He probably noticed it.

"Ah.. I.."

"was thinking of you so much that my head exploded."

"I was thinking of you so much that my head exploded...Say what?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Takumi!"

"Im sorry for reading your mind." Then he laughed again.

"Right. You're here in the hospital because you have a check up. But I think you're lost. Mental hospital is on the other street."

"Why dont we go together?"

"Go by yourself. Im really going home. Goodbye!"Takumi contnued to laugh.

"Hikari is pissed off. Hikari is pissed off." Takumi sang.

"IDIOT!"

Kei watched them tease each other. A part of his heart aches.

_Am I having a heart attack? _Kei Thought.

**Thank you for all your reviews! I almost dumped this story because nobody writes a review. So, thank you, thank you! Also if there are typos or wrong grammars, please just bear with it. ARIGATOU! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Do I really need to say this? I have to. Or else it will be too late. Just three words but it seems so hard to say it especially to Kei. I'll do it! It's now or never._

I turned to him. There he is, sitting quietly with his headphones on. He even closed his eyes.

"T-takishima.." I whispered.

He ignored me. Guess, my voice was too low.

"Takishima." I tried to louden my voice a bit.

Again he ignored me.

_He's really pissing me off!_

I closed my eyes. Inhale. Exhale. I need to calm myself.

I failed.

"TAKISHIMA!" I yelled.

Everybody turned their eyes on me. Lucky, the teacher's out.

"Ah eh… Sorry! Sorry!"

I clenched my fists.

"Takishima. I-I-I…Please help me." I finally said it.

He smiled and opened his eyes. "What did you say?"

"So you can hear me with or without those headphones and whether I whisper or shout. What are you really up to?"

Our teacher gave us some work to do and it involves the two of us to work together whether I like it or not. But the way I see it, Im working by myself just like before.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

He again closed his eyes.

"Come on! What's gonna work? TEAMWORK! We can't finish this if you're being like that. This isn't a one-man job."

"But you're a woman."

I stomped at his foot. "Help me or not?"

"FINE!" He snatched my pen and paper and he started writing. After a few minutes he showed me the three-paged long paper with words, of course, written on it back to back.

"Happy?" Then he stood up. Probably he'll go outside. After a few moments he's out of my sight. He looked annoyed.

_What's up with him? Weird. But seriously, did I cross the line?_

I stared at his work. "Impressive." I mumbled.

After I gave the paper to the teacher, the bell rang and I immediately went outside. I searched for him. I went to all possible places where I could fine Kei, well except for the men's comfort and locker room but I couldn't find him! I think Im missing something. AH! Library! I went to the part of the library where we first met and he was there, sitting on the floor. I sat beside him.

"Im sorry." I apologized.

"For what?" He asked.

"For stomping you foot. Have you broken your fingers?"

He ignored me and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Why he is still annoyed? I apologized sincerely didn't I?

"It's none of your business." He glared at me and left.

"Fine!" Yeah, why do I care? Probably he's on menopausal period. Idiot Kei Takishima!

So we didn't talk; we ignored and avoided each other the whole day.

We we're dismissed earlier than usual today so I decided to go to the school's park. I need peace. Nobody goes there anyway, because of the rumor that there's a lady ghost there. The park is wide. There are trees, benches, cottages, and it looks refreshing. Can't believe they actually believe that rumor. Like what I said, nobody's here…wait. I guess Im wrong.

"Where's that sound coming from?" I heard somebody playing a guitar. I followed the music and it led me to the inner part of the park. I saw a guy sitting in one of the benches. Im stood behind so im not sure who that guy is. The guy started to sing.

_Hi  
Girl you just caught my eye  
thought I should give it try  
and get your name & your number  
go grab some lunch & eat cucumbers  
WHY, DID I SAY THAT?__  
I don't know why.__  
But you're smilin' & it's something' i like__  
on your face, yeah it suits you  
girl we connect like we have bluetooth_

_i don't know why  
I'm drawn to you__  
Could you be the other one so we'd equal two?  
and this is all based on a lucky chance  
that you would rather add then subtract_

_You & I  
could be like sonny & cher  
honey & bears  
You & I__  
could be like aladdin & jasmine  
let's make it happen  
_  
(That song above is originally made by Jr Aquino. Here's the link: .com/watch?v=RKCVYKzLsjs&feature=related)

_His voice. Its so nice and soothing._ I thought.

"So.. What do you think of me posting a video on youtube, singing? Who knows, probably, maybe, I might get discovered." He smirked.

"H-ha?" The guy looked back.

"Takumi? How did you know that im here?"

"I don't know. Probably my talent."

"That's the cheesiest song I have ever heard." I laughed.

"You think?" He tapped the bench.

"Yeah." I sat beside him.

"Where's Kei?" He asked.

I frowned. "That crazy, cold, on menopausal period monkey? I don't know and I don't care."

"Whoah, what a description. Did you fight?"

"Don't ask." Im not in the mood to talk about him. How 'bout changing the subject.

"Im wondering, where do you study?"

"Home school."

"Just like my brother."

"I never tried to study in a real school."

"What why?"

"I wish I could study here too."

There's really something wrong about him. I can feel that. But it's obvious that he doesn't want to talk about it.

"I gotta go." I said. I need to go to the hospital to check if they can now remove this bothersome band aid on my forehead.

"Oh. Okay."

"Bye."

"Excuse me, you were the one with Mr. Takishima last time right?"

"Uhhmmm. Yeah."

_I really thought I was invisible before._

I was walking on the hospital's hallway when a nurse showed up. Weird but I think she's too young to be a nurse. She looks the same age as me. But I just can't recognize her. I think she isn't one of those nurses who greeted Takumi before.

"By the way, Im Yamamoto Haruka."

"Hanazono Hikari." We shook hands.

"The other nurses have been talking about you two lately. Im so curious, so are you Mr. Takishima's girlfriend?" She asked.

I laughed. Why do people always assume things like that? It's kinda funny though.

"Nah.. We're just friends." I answered.

"Wow, you sounded like someone in showbiz."

"and you sounded like a reporter."

We both laughed. I think we can be good friends. The thought gave me a nice feeling.

"Oh, am I bothering you already?"

"You thought Im a nurse here? No. Actually im just helping and they even made me a uniform. I think I'll be free for now. Probably we can still talk. Will that be alright with you?"

I checked my watch. It's still quite early so I decided to say yes. Besides, I want to know her more. We sat in one of the benches outside the hospital. We share our stories to each other and she's really fun to be with.

"Thanks to Mr. Takishima, we met each other." She suddenly said.

"Yeah." I smiled while looking at the sky.

"You know what, I somewhat feel sorry for that guy."

I looked at her. "Why?"

"You know, being imprisoned here in the hospital. I couldn't blame him for trying to escape."

Im confused. "I just don't understand."

"You don't know about it?"

I don't need to answer. My eyes tell that I don't know what she's talking about.

"Maybe, he doesn't want to talk about it."

Curiosity kills me now. "Please, please tell me. I need to know." I don't like butting on others businesses but I just don't understand myself.

"Don't look at me with those eyes. Fine.. Im going to tell you then."

**Sorry for the late chapter. Im just so busy these passed days. Anyway, advance Merry Christmas! And thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. **


End file.
